So leise, wie es gekommen war
by Marisol31180
Summary: Lily stellt fest, dass sie nicht nur unschlüssig über Snapes Verhalten ihr gegenüber ist, sondern auch ihre eigenen Gedanken, was ihn betrifft, nicht richtig zuordnen kann.


Müde hob Lily die Hand und schob eine Strähne ihres langen Haares hinter ihr Ohr, während sie seufzend aus dem geöffneten Fenster schaute. Es dämmerte bereits und sie konnte hören, wie einige der anderen Schüler den warmen Sommerabend damit verbrachten, Quidditch zu spielen und die eine oder andere Runde um den See zu spazieren. Sie erkannte James und Sirius, die auf ihren Besen durch die Luft sausten und sich dabei johlend den Quaffel zuwarfen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie daran, sich ihnen anzuschließen und alle Gedanken an die bevorstehenden Prüfungen einfach wie einen Mantel abzustreifen und den Abend zu genießen, aber dann entschied sie sich doch dagegen.  
Wild entschlossen, in Zauberkunst mindestens ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' zu schaffen, vertiefte sie sich wieder in die Bücher.  
Ihre Lippen bewegten sich lautlos, während sie den furchtbar langweiligen Abschnitt über die Koboldaufstände las, ohne überhaupt zu verstehen, was der Sinn dahinter war. Oder ob es überhaupt einen gab.

Das Lachen, das durch das geöffnete Fenster drang, lenkte sie zunehmend ab, und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie James und Sirius um ihre Sorglosigkeit beneidete. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster, um es zu schließen.  
Als sie wieder zu ihrem Tisch zurück ging, bemerkte sie, dass sich die Tür der Bibliothek lautlos öffnete und eine Gestalt hereingehuscht kam.  
"Severus", entfuhr es ihr, was ihr einen strafenden Blick von Madam Pince einbrachte, die sie mit einem rasch aufgesetzten Lächeln zu besänftigen versuchte.  
Der große, hagere Junge zuckte zusammen, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und nickte ihr dann knapp zu, ehe er sich an einen Tisch weit weg von ihrem setzte.  
Seine schwarzen Haare fielen wie ein Vorhang vor sein blasses Gesicht, so dass sie lediglich seine Nase sehen konnte, und plötzlich musste sie an all die Sachen denken, die James und seine Freunde Snape zuzischten, wenn sie ihm begegneten... wobei "Schiefelus" noch mit Abstand das Freundlichste war.

Lily war sich nie ganz sicher, ob sie Mitleid empfinden oder das Lachen unterdrücken sollte, wenn Snape von James lächerlich gemacht wurde. Nicht, dass sie die Scherze und Gemeinheiten von Potter je lustig finden konnte, im Gegenteil, aber es erstaunte sie jedes Mal, dass der sonst so ernste und beherrschte Severus es auch nach fünf Jahren immer noch nicht fertig brachte, James einfach zu ignorieren.

Sie beobachtete, wie Snape eine Rolle Pergament aus seiner Tasche hervorholte und es auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Seine Hand huschte eifrig über das Papier und im nächsten Moment war das Kratzen seiner Feder das einzige Geräusch in der Bibliothek.   
Lily wandte sich wieder ihren Büchern zu, aber als sie einige Zeit später den Kopf hob, bemerkte sie, dass Snape sie beobachtete.  
Hastig senkte er den Blick und ohne zu wissen, warum sie es tat, stand sie auf und setzte sich neben ihn.

Das, was sie von seinen Zügen erkennen konnte, verriet ihr nicht, was er über die Unterbrechung dachte, aber sie beschloss, ihm keine Gelegenheit zum Protestieren zu geben.  
"Aufsatz über die Eigenschaften von Einhornblut?", fragte sie mit einem Blick auf sein Pergament.  
Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten sie an und er hatte diesen Blick, bei dem sie nicht wusste, ob er ihr zugehört hatte oder überhaupt antworten würde.  
"Offensichtlich", sagte er schließlich, wobei sein Ton ihr unmissverständlich sagte, dass er am liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen wäre. 

"Ich lerne für die ZAGs", sagte sie und deutete auf den Stapel Bücher auf ihrem Tisch, und es hätte sie nicht überrascht, wenn er unbeeindruckt "Ja, und?" geantwortet hätte.  
Er sagte aber gar nichts, sondern starrte sie weiter an, so als würde er zu ergründen versuchen, warum sie sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte.

Es erinnerte sie daran, wie sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, damals im Hogwarts Express vor fünf Jahren. Niemand hatte mit ihm das Abteil teilen wollen, und nachdem sie eine Stunde vergeblich versucht hatte, etwas wie eine Unterhaltung zustande zu bringen, war ihr auch klar geworden, warum das so war. Der hässliche, dünne Junge mit der großen Nase war nicht nur mürrisch und ungesellig, sondern gab, wenn er den Mund aufmachte, meistens nur boshafte Dinge von sich.  
Sie hatte sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen, sondern hatte lediglich kühl gesagt, dass der verkniffene Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ihn aussehen ließ, als hätte er eine zu enge Unterhose an. Severus hatte kein weiteres Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt, sondern nur stumm aus dem Fenster gestarrt, aber Lily war nicht aufgestanden, um sich ein anderes Abteil zu suchen.

Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie miterlebt, wie sich der fahlgesichtige Junge zu einem talentierten Zauberer entwickelte, dessen Zauberkünste mit denen von weitaus älteren Schülern durchaus mithalten konnten. Dieser Umstand machte ihn jedoch nicht beliebter bei den anderen, im Gegenteil, er war derjenige, mit dem kaum jemand beim Essen am Tisch sitzen oder die Wochenenden in Hogsmeade verbringen wollte. Eine Handvoll Slytherins waren die einzigen Leute, die sich mit ihm abgaben, darunter Lucius Malfoy, den Lily zutiefst verabscheute.  
Und obwohl die Gryffindor es sich zu einer Art Sport gemacht hatten, Snape zu demütigen und zum Gespött der Schule zu machen, konnte Lily nicht von sich behaupten, diese kleinen Aufführungen zu genießen.

Sie hasste Snape nicht.  
Und sie wusste nicht einmal, wieso.  
Es gab nichts an ihm, was in irgendeiner Weise liebenswürdig gewesen wäre, und doch...

Vielleicht war es die Art, wie sie manchmal einen Blick auf ihn erhaschte, wenn die anderen Schüler Eulen von ihren Eltern bekamen und Snape, dem nie jemand schrieb, ihnen zusah, wie sie Pakete und Briefe öffneten, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der eine Mischung aus Neid, Bitterkeit und Enttäuschung war.   
Vielleicht war es der tiefe Ernst, der von ihm ausging, und bei dem sich Lily immer fragte, warum ein Junge in seinem Alter nie einen Grund fand, sich über irgendetwas zu freuen.  
Aber vielleicht waren es auch jene seltenen Momente, in denen Snapes harten Gesichtszüge plötzlich ganz weich wurden, und die Fassade allmählich von seinem Gesicht abbröckelte.

So wie jetzt.

Lily wusste nicht, ob er sich dessen bewusst war, aber sie sah die Veränderung in seiner Körperhaltung und seinem Gesicht.  
Es geschah meistens, wenn sie alleine waren und aufeinander trafen, dass Lily einen plötzlichen Impuls verspürte, etwas zu ihm sagen. Es war nie etwas wirklich Bedeutsames, vielleicht über Zaubertränke oder Quidditch oder Prüfungen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie sehen, dass es noch einen anderen Snape gab, der hinter der Maske verborgen war.  
Diese seltenen Begegnungen zwischen ihnen endeten genauso unspektakulär, wie sie anfingen, und obwohl Snape nicht viel zu der Unterhaltung beisteuerte, wusste Lily, dass er mehr zu ihr sagte, als er vielleicht in den letzten zehn Tagen gesprochen hatte.

Es war eine seltsame, wenngleich auch vertraute Art, wie Lily leise über die Prüfungen sprach und Snape hier und da einen einsilbigen Kommentar von sich gab, so wie er es immer tat, wenn sie sich unterhielten.

Und doch waren seine schwarzen Augen auf sie fixiert und seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie verzogen, während er ganz still dasaß, so als müsste er sich konzentrieren, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was er dachte.  
Für Lily sah es immer so aus, als würde etwas in ihm sich darum streiten, ob er sich die ganze Nacht mit ihr unterhalten oder sie lieber zum Teufel jagen wollte.

Lily wusste, dass er ihr nachsah, als sie wieder aufstand und zu ihrem Platz ging.  
Und sie wusste, dass er am folgenden Tag in Zaubertränke nicht ein Wort mit ihr wechseln würde, sondern ihr lediglich hinter dem schützenden Schleier seiner Haare verstohlene Blicke zuwerfen würde. 

Blicke, die sie sehr wohl bemerkte- und die aus irgendeinem Grund nicht den Abscheu in ihr erweckten, den sie vielleicht erwartet hätte.


End file.
